Sentinel
).]] The Sentinel is a luxury sedan introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. Originally appearing as a four-door car, the Sentinel assumes the design of a two-door coupe in Grand Theft Auto IV. To date, the Sentinel has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Sentinel resembles a 1996-2003 BMW 5 Series sedan (specifically the 528i) in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a BMW 7 Series E23, and in GTA San Andreas, it resembles a BMW 7 Series E32. GTA IV The Sentinel in GTA IV is manufactured by Übermacht and is modeled after the BMW 3 Series E46 coupe, most likely the 2001-2006 M3, considering the bumper design. The tail lights seem to be inspired by the older E36 3 Series. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sentinel fetching $2,500. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories With a V6 engine in all its appearances between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel has a good top speed and acceleration. The car handles well, with good drifting properties, although its rear-drive layout sometimes leads to oversteer and tailspins; these problems are more apparent in the GTA San Andreas rendition, due to its different weight distribution and softer suspension. In GTA San Andreas, the Sentinel's top speed of 163km/h makes it the second fastest four-door car in the game. GTA IV The GTA IV Sentinel, now a modern sports coupe, reaches a top speed of 192mph - not far from the fastest vehicles in the game. It has above-average acceleration, reaching 60mph in 6.5 seconds, and reaching its top speed fairly quickly as well. The Sentinel's suspension is rather soft, and it tends to roll when going around tight bends at high speed; the rear of the car also tends to bounce about when travelling on uneven roads. Its handling is above average, but at high speeds, it loses a lot of grip and easily spins out of control. Nonetheless, it is arguably the best choice in the Modern category in multiplayer racing. Locations Sentinels are generally found throughout the business districts of all the cities; some can be seen driving in the suburbs and wealthy parts of town as well. GTA III * Saint Mark's, Portland Island - Parked outside Marco's Bistro. * In the Staunton Island LCPD HQ parking lot. * Torrington, Staunton Island - Parked outside Kenji's Casino. * Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - In the parking lot. GTA Vice City * In the mission Hit The Courier, the main target is driving a unique black Sentinel. Its doors are locked, however the player can snipe the driver to obtain it. * Can always be found at Sunshine Autos, whether the player owns the business or not. GTA San Andreas * Can be found behind Roboi's Food Mart store * Inside one of the Vinewood studios. (sometimes locked) * It is common around the Prickle Pine area, Las Venturas. * Very common in business areas such as Financial or Old Venturas Strip. * Can be imported once the player has exported it. GTA Liberty City Stories * Harwood, Portland Island - Spawns inside the Capital Autos showroom after completing three levels of Car salesman. GTA Vice City Stories * Several Sentinels can be found at the Washington Beach car park. GTA IV *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly in Hove Beach *Spawn around The Exchange, Algonquin *Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin *Spawn around Star Junction and The Triangle, Algonquin *Spawn around Little Italy, Algonquin *Spawn around Westdyke, Alderney *Spawns in the parking lot next to the control tower at Francis International Airport in Dukes. *Found behind the Laundromat in Hove Beach, after the mission Hung Out to Dry for Vladimir Glebov. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Color (exterior) * Exhaust (four varieties) * Spoilers (four varieties) * Wheels (ten varieties) * Nitro (all) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics Prominent appearances In GTA Vice City, a unique black Sentinel is the target's getaway vehicle in the mission Hit The Courier. In GTA San Andreas, the Sentinel is used during the mission Mountain Cloud Boys, to aid Wu Zi Mu in a series of drive-by shootings against enemy gang members. Kent Paul is also seen driving a dark blue Sentinel to the airport in the GTA San Andreas mission Saint Mark's Bistro. Also in GTA San Andreas, Sentinels are used as cover in the mission Green Sabre, when the GSF members, CJ and Sweet must resist the onslaught of the Ballas under the Mulholland Intersection Trivia * Prior to the release of GTA III, the Sentinel was named the "Beamer", a common misspelling of the "Bimmer" nickname for BMW cars. A car of this name previously featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, and was also based on a BMW. Meanwhile, a "Sentinal" was also in the process of development, appearing as a modern, rounded car that would go on to become the Kuruma, implying the "Sentinal" name was simply transferred from the Kuruma to the Sentinel during development. Both beta cars can be found in the Capital Autos website. * The Sentinel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Bounce FM or SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Beamer (GTA3) (front).jpg|The beta Sentinel in GTA III as the "Beamer", as depicted in the Capital Autos website. Image:Sentinel (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Sentinel (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Sentinel (GTAA).png|GTA Advance. Image:SentinelLCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Sentinel (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Sentinel (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). See also * Mafia Sentinel, a variant of the Sentinel from GTA III, also known as the Leone Sentinel in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Sentinel XS, a sportier variant of the Sentinel, comparable to the Mafia Sentinel. * Oracle, GTA IV's continuation of the Sentinel's previous four-door BMW luxury sedan style. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars